Microorganisms employ various enzyme-driven biological pathways to support their own metabolism and growth. A cell synthesizes native proteins, including enzymes, in vivo from deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). DNA first is transcribed into a complementary ribonucleic acid (RNA) that comprises a ribonucleotide sequence encoding the protein. RNA then directs translation of the encoded protein by interaction with various cellular components, such as ribosomes. The resulting enzymes participate as biological catalysts in pathways involved in production of molecules by the organism.
These pathways can be exploited for the harvesting of the naturally produced products. The pathways also can be altered to increase production or to produce different products that may be commercially valuable. Advances in recombinant molecular biology methodology allow researchers to isolate DNA from one organism and insert it into another organism, thus altering the cellular synthesis of enzymes or other proteins. Such genetic engineering can change the biological pathways within the host organism, causing it to produce a desired product. Microorganic industrial production can minimize the use of caustic chemicals and the production of toxic byproducts, thus providing a “clean” source for certain compounds.